And Then There Were None
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when they start to end up dead, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?
1. Setting the Board

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: sexual actions, OOC-ness (due to them being older)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's _'And Then There Were None'_

_

* * *

_

Ch.1: Setting the Board

-_Dear Miss Albarn,_

_ I wish to inform you of certain facts which you may be unaware of. You're great-grandfather was good friends with my own great-grandfather. If you would permit, please join me at my mansion on November 8th. I have sent you a train ticket, already paid for, in this envelope with this letter. If you decline, however, please send a letter saying so along with your ticket. Perhaps your father would come?_

_ If you __do__ decide to come, then don't forget your ticket. I have taken the liberty of informing the train station to announce when my guest should depart the train._

_ I hope to meet you soon and wish you well with your studies. Baba Yaga welcomes you._

_ Sincerely,_

-_ Ethan Owens_

Maka sighed as she re-read the letter. It had arrived a week or so ago, leaving her confused. She'd been young when her great-grandfather had died, so she couldn't recall much about him. But she could vaguely recall hearing him mention something about an Owen.

Moments passed by quietly while she sat at her desk, watching her outside classmates from a near-by window. She closed her eyes and nodded determinedly. Gathering her things, she quickly made her way to the office.

She had a vacation to plan.

* * *

Maka glanced up, watching as even more people got up and left. She huffed and snuggled deeper into her seat. Flinging her head back with a breathy growl, she groped blindly for a book. She found a newspaper instead. With a shrug, she started reading.

An unknown amount of hours later, she was startled from her reading by a shout of "Baba Yaga!" Swiftly gathering her things and dropping the paper, she stood and made her way to the exit.

After being given a warm goodbye and several remarks containing her re-usage of the Excalibur, she left the train and walked. She knew that Baba Yaga was located on an island near here, so it would make sense to head to the docks.

Luckily for her, the train station was fairly close to the docks. She began to head to the area where sea-sounds were coming from. She breathed deeply and smiled when the sea-smells wrapped around her.

She loved the sea, which was why she'd decided to attend Shibusen. Of course, whenever her mother called from a near-by town, or there was a break from classes, she'd head away from the sea. She theorized that it was the sea which had made Lord Death-his real name, funnily enough- go a little...loopy.

Of course, his wife flinging herself from the cliffs to the deep waters far below probably helped.

With a sigh, she shook her head, clearing thoughts of Mr. and Mrs. Death, suicide, and Shibusen from her mind. She turned a corner and stopped, watching a small group of people near the docks. A foot or so away, was a small sign.

Stepping closer, she saw that it read "_to Baba Yaga"_. She narrowed her eyes and walked up to a tall girl with a long black ponytail.

"Excuse me, miss? Are all of you going to Baba Yaga?" she asked politely, setting down her suitcases. The girl turned, studying her with dark-blue eyes. She nodded after a moment and replied, "Yes, we are. You too, then?"

Maka nodded and stuck out her hand. "I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. I'm a student of Shibusen."

With a start similar to waking up, the girl smiled and grasped her hand, "I'm Tsubaki, a gov-..." here she flinched and paused but quickly forced a smile and restarted. "..a librarian. The governess job was a bit much for me, so I switched to being a librarian." She muttered, eyes holding a strange form of regret and sadness.

Since the girl had already studied her, Maka returned the favor. She had a beautiful face, bangs framing her face, kind eyes, a ...large chest-here, Maka felt her brow twitch- and a plain, but lovely, brown dress and matching shoes.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" A male's voice yelled. They both turned to see a blue-haired man an inch or two shorter than Tsubaki walking towards them. He pulled his hands away from his own ponytail-which only reached half-way down his shoulder-blades, Maka noticed- and grabbed their hands, shaking them firmly.

Stepping away, he bowed and said, "My name is Black Star. I run a small dojo a few towns from here." He straightened back up and grinned, mischievous eyes glinting.

_'Strange.'_ Maka thought. _'I don't think I've ever seen eyes_ glint _before.'_

"Black Star! Stop torturing them! Get over here." Another strange boy said. He'd somehow managed to sneak up behind Black Star, remaining quiet while standing behind him. The final man rolled his amber eyes and strolled over as well.

"Aww! Soru! Don't be so me-ean! I'm just introducing myself!" Black Star pouted. The other man smirked, amusement making his amber eyes shine. He turned to the two women.

"My name is Kidd. Death the Kid. And this," he gestured to the boy-who Maka now realized was around an inch or two shorter than Black Star, and only an inch or so shorter than Kidd- who interrupted by grabbing his wrist, positioning his hand, and making him point.

"-is Soul." Soul finished, smiling. Kidd gave a fond scowl while Black Star snorted. Maka and Tsubaki exchanged looks that said, _'Does this happen often?'_

They heard a snort of "idiots" and turned to find a girl with short blond hair leaning against a fancy car. She was holding a key chain with multiple keys loosely in her hand. She was staring boredly out to sea, watching the waves dance under the fog.**(1)**

A sudden movement drew their eyes to another girl, who was taller-like Tsubaki- leaning against the fence surrounding the dock. She had dirty blond hair almost to her waist. She turned and Maka scanned over her form.

She took in the darkish-blue eyes -not as dark as Tsubaki's-, the gray suit-pants, black boots, and matching gray suit-jacket. Her dark-blue button-up shirt stood out against her suit. All in all, she seemed pretty normal, sophisticated, and..something else. Like she was...more of something. Something secret. A sudden flash drew Maka's and Soul's eyes to a pair of sunglasses in her hand.

Everyone's attention was drawn back to the sunshine-blond by the car. "Name's Patty. Now when is the boat getting here? I'm tired."

The other girl shrugged and turned back to the sea with a sigh of, "Rebecca." A glint caught Soul's eyes, making him glance in its direction without drawing any attention. What he saw made him smile.

A man in a stitched lab coat sat on a bench, head just barely tilted. Soul surmised that he was asleep. Making sure that no one was watching, he quietly walked over to the bench where the man sat and stood there, observing him.

The others looked over to watch him when Kidd groaned, "Oh, no. Black Star look. He's at it again." Then Black Star snorted and tried to hold back his chuckles. The others watched, caught between worry and wonder.

Soul suddenly bent over, whispering to the strange man. When he didn't answer after a few, Soul turned back to check for the boat before slowly and cautiously slipping onto the man's lap.

You could almost hear the sound of jaws dropping and crickets chirping when he wrapped the man's arms loosely around his waist and his own arms around the man's neck. When Black Star and Patty started to guffaw loudly, he looked over with a proud gleam in his eyes and a satisfied grin. Then he turned back, placed his lips against his ear, and started to mutter.

They couldn't make out what was said, but apparently Kidd heard, if his gasp of laughter meant anything. When the man groaned and wrapped his arms fully-and tightly, if Soul's squirming said anything- around him, Tsubaki made a vague chocking noise. By the time Maka had turned around, there was a thin trail of blood coming from her nose.

Maka looked back and felt a similar trail of blood run down her chin. Soul had twisted somehow, pushing his chest fully against the now-awake man's while he nibbled on his ear. He released the abused appendage, blowing hotly into his ear with each word and breath. "Baba Yaga, right? What's your name?"

"S-Stein."**(2)** he stuttered with a nod. Soul let out a sound of agreement that kind of rumbled in his chest before he whispered, "I'm Soul." and latched onto his neck.

Everyone except Tsubaki- who half-turned but kept sneaking glances- Kidd and Black Star- who was used to it- and Patty, turned away.

Moments later a boat pulled up and everyone started to load their belongings; Black Star and Kidd grabbed Soul's and Stein's. Before anyone could call out, Soul had detached himself and stood up.

"Call me Soru." he purred, grinning and helping Stein to his feet. They boarded the boat, Stein's flush never fading due to Soul's hand on his upper-thigh.

-Back at the Excalibur train station-

"Hm. Well this is odd. I hope they plan on buying another ticket." A blond-haired man-Hiro, his tag read- muttered.

"Oh? Why's that?" asked a taller brown man-Harver, read the tag- asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just that these tickets are all one way." He answered, flashing several tickets for Spinner's Island.**(3)**

**

* * *

**If there are any similarities between Agatha Christie's book and my story, please ignore them. They were not meant. I also hope that you enjoy this new story. Feel free to hunt me down for not writing SP and DLLaL. SP does, however, have some progress on the next chap.**  
**

**(1)**- This will be further described in the next chapter.

**(2)**- You'd stutter too, if you were sleeping and woke up with someone sitting in your lap and nibbling your ear.

**(3)**- Named after Lady Arachne, who owns Baba Yaga in the Anime/Manga.


	2. Spinner Island

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), mentions of murder, mentions of past alcoholism

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's _'And Then There Were None' _Not even the parts that I ripped off. Just keep that in mind while reading. She owns the parts which shall be mentioned later that I saw that I'd copied. So if you flame, I shall point out this to you and then tell you how stupid you are.

_

* * *

_

Ch.2: Spinner Island

The group studied the Island, only half paying attention to the fish-seller**(1)** now that he'd started to blabber about his wife, a major cat-lover named Blair.

The island was given a small air of mystery due to the thin film of fog which lay over the water, keeping most of the sun's glare from their eyes. The fish-seller had reassured them that there was nothing to worry about. The fog was there due to something about the water being cool enough and sun being hot enough; no one really listened.

Aside from the fog, the island was pretty creepy, taking the form of a giant spider made from rock trapped inside a mountain and set apart in the large body of water. The head, with its four eyes and long pincers, along with two of its front right legs and a single front left leg were sticking clearly out of the face.**(2)**

They sailed around , barely noticing the lack of talking , especially from the fish-seller. It only took them a moment to realize why. Multiple sharp stones and what appeared to be bits of a shattered boulder were scattered everywhere, occasionally scrapping the sides and bottom. Looking closer, Patty and Rebecca were able to inform the others of a clear path in the water leading to the island.

Gasps and whistles circled the boat when they caught sight of the back of the island. A small forest to one side, and an open, heavily grassed, plain opposite the forest. If what they could see was true, the area behind the house was nothing but an inclining rocky outcrop leading to a tall cliff. In front of the large and elegant mansion was a wide expanse of cut grass, complete with a table, chairs, and a place for fires with logs surrounding it.

Below that, was a set of numerous grass-covered rocks, forming mostly-even steps. The boat was pulled up to a newly made dock, only a few feet long and less feet wide. One by one, they unloaded, Soul allowing Stein to escape his grasp long enough for him to get off and help unload their luggage. One by one, they grabbed their bags and headed towards the large mansion, eagerly anticipating what they'd find inside.

They were somewhat disappointed.

A man and woman stood in the entrance way. The man was dressed in a suit with a bow-tie. He had a full head of black hair with funny-looking glasses. He wore a wedding band was on his left ring-finger.

The woman wore a short black dress that went to just above her knees, puffed shoulders with an inch of sleeve before ending. Her bubble-gum pink hair trailed to just below shoulder-length. She wore black flats with knee-length white socks. She wore a white apron with lace edges. A wedding band was also on her left ring-finger. A thick black band was on her right wrist.

Her green eyes studied the mass of people gathered around the door, both inside and out. She snorted and muttered, "Don't look like much of a fancy crowd." The man shifted uncomfortably, drawing the woman's attention. She sighed and rolled her eyes before looking at the crowd again and beginning to speak, "I'm Kim, the maid. This here," she paused and motioned to the man, "is Ox, my husband. He's also the butler."

After flickering her eyes over the crowd once more, she stepped forward and grabbed one of Maka's bags before grabbing one of Tsubaki's. With a quick mutter of, "Right this way ladies.", she started up the stairs.

The four females glanced at each other before following, leaving the men with Ox. The butler sighed and muttered, "That woman. Her attitude is so strange."

With a smile, he motioned towards an opposite hall from the one Kim had taken. With his other hand, he pulled out a ring of keys before shifting through them. He started up the stairs, glancing at the keys in between steps. He reached the landing at the top of the stairs and turned left. He reached a door with a sign and unlocked it, throwing open the door.

He continued down the hall, checking the signs on the doors, checking the keys, and throwing open the doors. Once he'd finally thrown open the last door, the door at the farthest end of the hall and on their right, he turned back to face them. "I hope you can find your rooms alright. The signs on the doors have your names, so it shouldn't be too hard. If you have any troubles, just call for us. Drinks haven't been brought up, since dinner is so soon. However, if you desire them..." he trailed off, looking between them.

"No, no. I think we can do fine without. No use in making a mess." Soul said, picking up his bags and beginning to check the signs. He found his room at the main end of the hall. Turning, he found that Kidd already entered his room and Black Star was closing his door, stopping long enough to wink at Soul before the door shut and Soul turned. Stein suddenly wished that he had declined coming here.

He turned his head, gulping when he caught sight of the look Soul gave him. He had to bite his lips together to keep from releasing a small "meep" of terror. Soul's already predatory look became even more so. Then he just turned and entered his own room, closing the door behind him. Stein sighed in relief before heading to his own room.

* * *

The sound of a gong, followed shortly by the sound of opening doors woke him for dinner. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings before everything rushed back to him. He groaned and stood up, heading for his door. Before he could grab the knob, however, the door swung open, revealing Black Star, in all his yelling glory, "Sooo-ruuu! Hey!" Soul blinked tiredly before stepping out and walking downstairs. By the time Kidd and Black Star reached the bottom of the stairs, he'd already made a sharp turn and walked into the dinning room.

The other two smirked and followed. Throughout the next hour or so-most of which was talking, rather than eating-, each guest had learned a great deal more about each other.

Soul, for example, was a natural Albino with natural shark-like teeth. He played the piano and came from a big family-he refused to tell, though, wishing for the others to guess. They also discovered that his real name-aside from the last- was Soul Eater.

Black Star was an orphan who'd been the only survivor of a large Yakuza family-the Star Clan. A man named Sid had taken him in and left him a great deal of money upon his death. This money was still mostly untouched, only used for emergencies, schooling, and the building of hid dojo. Surprising, he'd gone to college and graduated as a Science and Mathematics Major.

Kidd, who only had a father, had gone to school with Soul and Black Star. They'd been best friends for years. All they'd say was that it started with a broken spike, symmetry, and big egos; it ended in blood, sweat, and clipped bangs. Even though Kidd was an artist, he'd been a History Major. Kidd then revealed that Soul was the most talented of the three. Before Soul could attack, he'd revealed that Soul had been a Psychology, English, and Music Major.

Silence reigned before Maka revealed that her parents were divorced; apparently, her father was a player- Stein had given a curious twitch to this. She told them that she was still attending school, and had been forced to take a vacation in order to come. Nothing else was of great importance, so most ignored it.

Rebecca, who started by telling about her, now deceased, father, soon discovered that Patty was her little sister. Patty revealed that she worked as a guard for a prison. She said something about scary faces, good threats, and a good swing. No one missed the fact that she was now bubbly and hyper.

Tsubaki coughed in embarrassment before explaining that she was heiress to her families' possessions even though she had an older brother. Upon further questioning, she told everyone about her past as a governess. She quickly added that she'd not been cut out for the job and had resigned. She smiled as she announced her current profession as a librarian.

Stein did his best to ignore the expectant looks he received, but finally caved in when Soul threatened to sit in his lap again. With a blush, he quickly muttered that he was fairly young, had a -ahem- past relationship with Maka's parents- Spirit in particular- and that he'd graduated with a degree as a Scientist-specializing in the physical body- and a Doctor. He mostly did surgeries.

Maka's eyes lit up with curiosity, mind bulging with questions about her parents. Stein glanced at her quickly before turning away and sipping his wine. He'd have to remember to avoid her; too many painful memories concerning her father. He looked up and paled at the predatory grin on Soul's face.

Ox came into the room then, and asked if they were done. Ten minutes later, they were gather in the drawing room across the hall. A large fireplace was built into the far wall. There was a small bookcase beside the door across from the fireplace. There was a small table in-between two couches-both facing each other- near the middle of the room. A chair sat beside the entrance door. Across from this door, was a large window and a table under it with a few chairs placed around it.

Black Star sat in the chair by the door. Tsubaki sat on the end of the couch closest to the door while Patty sat on the other end by the fireplace. Kidd sat across from Tsubaki while Rebecca sat across from Patty; both girls had sat down and immediately began chatting.

Soul sat at the table across from the entrance door while an empty chair was beside him and then Stein, who had pulled out a book from somewhere, making Maka-who sat beside the wall and across from Soul-give him an annoyed glare. He ignored it and she turned her attention to finally studying the two males.

Soul had short white hair that had spikey ends. Three spikes on the left side of his head lifted slightly, defying gravity. His eyes were red with another iris inside-slightly slitted- Maka realized- and his teeth were revealed to be shark-like when he grinned at Black Star. He wore black slacks, an orange shirt and a black jacket. He seemed perfectly comfortable, slouching in his chair and watching everyone, grinning like an indulgent grandfather. He met Maka's eyes and raised a brow before staring at Stein.

Stein had short, slightly messy gray hair and dull greenish-gold eyes. He wore large circular glasses that reflected the light creepily. His shirt was stitched together, combining two colors-it oddly enough worked, Maka realized with a raised brow. His pants were gray and had faint stitch patterns. His gray shoes also had stitches. He had stitches on his face and arms-Maka couldn't tell, but she'd wager that they were on the rest of his body too. Her eyes focused on the large screw sticking out of head.

Ox walked into the room then, carrying a tray of coffee, sugar and cream. Cups were handed out, cream poured, and sugar added. Ox had left without notice and returned carrying a tray of various alcoholic drinks and glasses. Everyone was surprised when Soul was the first stand, walking over and pouring a small amount of liquid from one of the bottles into his cup. Kidd and Black Star glared at him as he sat.

"Hey, Soul. I thought you'd said that you'd stopped. You don't live with...them anymore, do you?" Black Star asked, eyes shinning with worry. Soul sipped his drink before answering. "Of course I don't. And its just a little bit. My first sip in months. If you want, you can watch me; make sure I pace myself."

Black Star nodded. He and Kidd shared a look before they turned their sad and worried looks to their cups. Everything was quiet until Ox walked in carrying a small pot of coffee. He set it on the table between the couches with the trays and looked around the room. Had it been this tense before?

Suddenly, there was a small sound, like a person rapping their knuckles against a wall. With a quick glance around, they returned to what they were doing before. The only difference from before is that they were quieter and far more subdued. Black Star, Kidd and Soul sit quietly, staring into their cups. Ox continues to look around, trying-unsuccessfully- figure out what had happened while he'd been gone.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention, please!"**(3)** commanded a high, clear voice. Once more, everyone was silenced. They looked round, trying to discover the origin of the voice. It continued, undisturbed.

"You are charged with the following indictments:**(4)**

Dr. Franken Stein, on the date of March 14th, 1985, you caused the death of Solstice Hawkins.

Maka Albarn, on the date of November 5th, 1998, you caused the death of Itachi Uchiha.

Elizabeth Thompson, on the date of of October 10th, 1990, you brought about the death of Christopher Slone.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, that on the 11th of August, 1992, you killed Bast Leonides.

Death the Kid, in the month of Febuary, 1989, you killed Kristen Mullins.

Black Star, that on the 14th of January 1989, you killed Kaylena Hicks.

Patricia Jane Thompson, that on the 14th of November 2000, you caused the death of Brittney and Troy Mullins.

Ox and Kim Ford, that on the date of May 16th 1987, you brought about the death of Jacob Rafferty.

Soul Eater Evans, that upon the 10th day of June, 1991, you were guilty of the murder of Christa Smith.

Prisoners at the bar, have you anything to say in your defense?"

* * *

I hope you can find the parts which I pretty much ripped off A.C.'s ATTWN. If not, then they shall be listed. If you have questions, problems, or advice, please review and let me know.

**(1)**- This is the fish-seller that freaks out when Blair starts fighting the Mizune sisters. I figured that shes a cat and a major cat-lover in here so they'd go well together.

**(2)**- Just imagine Baba Yaga-the spider- from the anime.

**(3)**- This is one of the parts where I ripped off A.C.

**(4)**- From this line down, I ripped off A.C.


	3. How they plead

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), character death, cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's _'And Then There Were None'_

"talk"

_'think'_

_emphasis_/emphasis

* * *

Ch. 3: How they plead

There was a moments pause, then the room seemed to explode. Someone screamed, another yelled, and there was the tinkle of broken glass followed by the steady muffled drip of liquid on carpet.

Once things had calmed, everyone turned to the source of the dripping. There was a gasp and Tsubaki flopped back onto the couch. Kidd and Black Star cursed lowly before sharing a look; neither moved. Soul remained in his seat, eyes wide and blank, staring straight ahead. His fingers were limp even while his hands were positioned as if to drink from his cup; droplets of coffee and alcohol sprinkled his face.

"Who was that? Where did it come from?" Tsubaki asked. Her voice was small and weak even while she visibly struggled to remain calm. Kidd, used to dealing with Soul and Black Star for years, scanned the room before his eyes alighted on a few small holes.**(1)** He walked over to the door beside the bookcase before flinging it open and stepping inside.

"Black Star. Come here." he called. With a glance at the albino, who had yet to move, he(BS) stepped inside, closely followed by everyone else minus Stein, Soul and Tsubaki. "Here's the culprit." Kidd exclaimed, reaching forward to adjust the gramophone, he replaced the needle. Immediately, they heard again, "Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention, please!"

Maka sucked in a breath and muttered, "Turn it off." She tuned and left the room. Kidd nodded and turned it off. They all turned and walked back to the other room, finding Maka in Kidd's seat on the couch, staring hard at the table. After a moments pause, everyone found a seat while Kidd and Stein crowded around Soul, wiping his face and the table.

Everyone looked up when the door suddenly slammed open. Kim was hunched over in the doorway, eyes wild and form shaking. "Who...did...that. Who's respon...sable?" She panted, eyes continuing to race around the room, unseeing. Ox looked around before standing up. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to a couch.

After murmuring instructions to Kidd, Stein walked over to Kim. He pocked and prodded for a moment, occasionally asking Ox a question- which was promptly answered- before finally nodding and digging through his pockets. He pulled out two bottles before shaking out a single pill from each and replacing them. Grabbing the nearest cup, he poured more coffee and pressed both the cup and pills into Ox's hands. "Make sure she takes them. One to calm her down, the other to make her sleep." he said. Kim was still glancing around wildly, green eyes flashing between fear and wage. It looked like the rage was winning.

Ox debated for a moment, looking worried before giving her the pills. Stein watched them closely until Kim grabbed the cup. With a nod to Ox's turned head, Stein walked back over to Soul, who was now starting to move.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Soru." Kidd whispered, giving a quick kiss to Soul's lips before pulling back and half-turning. While Soul gathered his wits, Kidd scanned the other people in the room. Remembering introductions and the names from the gramophone, he only counted two names that didn't fit. "Rebecca. Why weren't you named? Instead of you, an Elizabeth was named. Care to explain?"

With a quick glance around, she sighed and said, "I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. I'm not Rebecca. My real name is Elizabeth Thompson- Liz. I was sent here to 'guard' precious valuables. I can see now that it was a lie, too. Everything else was the truth." She shook her head and sat back down, head in her hands. Patty watched her closely, not daring to believe without proof. Kidd nodded; it made sense.

"We might need to share a few details which the gramophone mentioned. Who wants to go first?" Black Star said, looking around with steely eyes. His eyes caught Stein who seemed to be debating something. Before either of them could say anything, however, someone else had started.

"Lies! All lies! We never did any such thing! Jacob was a sickly man who died from a family , we came into an awful lot for just a maid and butler, but we never did a damn thing! He had a heart problem and it killed him. That simple." Ox said, steadying Kim when she swayed in her seat. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, face showing the barest hint of anger-pink. Kim blinked.

"Hm. Is that so?" Stein's voice had a chuckling tone to it. Everyone's eyes turned to him and he gave a short chuckle before saying, "Solstice Hawkins. Solstice Hawkins. Oh yes. I remember him. Died on the table. I got a bit...distracted. Started rummaging through his insides while taking out his appendix. Went to court and jail for it, too. But I was released shortly afterwords. Turns out, he would have died anyway. It was rotting inside and had been leaking the rot. His appendix, I mean. It was very interesting." His eyes seemed to glow with insanity as he thought back on it. He puffed his cigarette- _'when did he light it?'_ Maka thought distantly- and blew out a skull. Soul had regained himself sometime during the story. Now, his eyes were alight with lust and he was giving the doctor a look any starving dog would recognize when faced with a fat, juicy steak.

Kidd and Black Star shared a look; they'd have to take their sleeping meds tonight or Soul would never get to sleep. ...not that they would get much either.**(2)**

"Christopher Slone." Liz muttered, not moving. She was still in the same position as before- if they hadn't seen her look at Stein, they'd have said that she'd never moved at all. "I remember him. I'm an ex-C.I.A. I was supposed to kill some guy- real bad- and ended up accidentally shooting some innocent. Heh. Funny. I haven't thought of him in years."

Patty nodded. She'd heard about that. The word 'shooting' made her think. "Brittany and Troy Mullins. I remember them now. I was an officer before I became a guard. There was this chase and it was raining- or was it snowing?- oh well, doesn't matter. I couldn't see that well and didn't notice them until it was too late. All I knew was that there was something heavy hitting my car and then when I get out, two bodies." Patty shook her head and looked around for her cup. When she found it, she grabbed a bottle and started pouring.

Everything was silent until someone sobbed. Tsubaki sank further into her seat and sobbed, "Bast. ...It wasn't my fault. She was told to _wait_ outside! I was picking up the clothes and toys and what-not and I told her to wait for me. She _knew_ she wasn't allowed around the stairs! I was almost done when I heard a bunch of thumps! I dropped everything and ran out! But I was too late! I called the doctor- he hadn't left yet after checking on Bast's grandmother- but she was already-already- Oh God! Baast!" She continued to wail and Patty went to her, trying to comfort her.

"Stairs." Maka muttered. Everyone except Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Soul turned to her. She wrinkled her brow, continuing to think aloud. "Itachi? Where have I...-Oh yes! He's that boy! I remember now! We were stuck on the stairs in a crowd and I lost my balance. I accidentally shoved his shoulder. He went over the banister and fell down three stories before cracking his head open on the bottom floor. I hadn't noticed until everyone started screaming and someone shoved me against the rail. So much blood..." she trailed off in a whisper, showing new shades of pale.

Silence reigned for a few moments while Patty got her a drink.

"What about you? Aren't you going to tell us your story? You were calling for volunteers just a moment ago." Liz said. She didn't move, even to address who she was talking to; she didn't need to. Most eyes turned to Black Star, who'd reclaimed his seat by the door.

Black Star grunted and said, "Not much to tell. Kaylena Hicks was a girl who attended a dojo with me. We had 'classes' together. She hadn't told anyone much about herself. We were paired against each other and I had nearly won. I only had to knock her down. I threw a punch and she tried to dodge, but I hit her head. ...I honestly hadn't known that I'd put that much strength into it. She died almost instantly. Doctors said she wasn't conscious and only lived a second or so after." He shrugged and tried to act as though it didn't bother him, but everyone could see the tears in his eyes. Soul finally looked away from Stein and walked over to Black Star.

He sat in the bluenett's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. He began to murmur words of comfort into his ear and pet his hair. Kidd walked over and sat on Soul's knees. He joined in on Soul's petting and murmuring. By this time, Tsubaki had stopped sobbing, Liz was watching her, and Patty was sitting again. Everything was silent, the only sound was Kim's deep, even breathing.

"So do we stay or leave?" Ox asked. He was looking around, studying the other occupants of the room.

"No. This seems like a good thrill." Patty said, suddenly serious. They were all starting to wonder if she was bipolar or something. She smiled, eyes lighting up in amusement and mischievousness. "I wanna see what happens and who's responsible." When no one agreed after a moment she grinned and raised her glass. "It'll be fun! To the hunt!" She downed the glass.

All eyes turned to her, watching as she dropped the glass**(3)**, clutched her throat, and began to choke. Her face twisted, turned purple, and she fell to her side. Liz called her name. Once, twice, four times. She remained still.

The room erupted in panic.

* * *

**(1)**-Remember, he has symmetrical OCD, so he should be able to see them. After all, he can see millimeters on things. So he can see tiny holes that aren't symmetrical.

**(2)**- Think dirty.

**(3)**-Soul's glass broke because it landed on the table. Patty's landed on the carpet so it didn't break.

Also, Patty died at the end because she drank from the cup. She was too busy watching the others and getting them drinks and thinking and stuff to actually drink any of _hers._ Which is why she only died at the end instead of dying when she first got her drink.

-Oh! And I forgot to put this in the last chap, but: everyone please give a round of applause for all the kind souls that let me use their names, real or otherwise! That is all.

I hope you enjoyed. Please inform me of any problems, questions, or anything you see that needs correcting.


	4. Nine little spiders

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), character death, cursing, lemons-(to rule out all anal-holes, the lemons are- unfortunately- not added. Distracts from the purpose. If you want lemons, please see bottom)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's _'And Then There Were None'_

**Death List:**

Patty- Anthony Marston - **1**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Ch.4: Nine Little Spiders

_-Ten little Indian boys went out to dine;_

_One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_

* * *

_

There was another ear-piercing scream, several yells, and a couple of thumps. As suddenly as it began, it ended. Looking around, they saw Ox and Tsubaki laying on the floor; seeing someone die was too much for them. Stein stepped over to her, checked her pulse, and pronounced her dead. Liz wailed wordlessly. She'd finally found family- after searching for years- and she'd just lost them. She felt sick...

Soul got up and kneeled by the body, followed closely by Kidd and Black Star. They examined the body, the area around her, where she'd sat, and her glass. Black Star dipped his finger in the remaining liquid and stuck it in his mouth. He yanked it back out and stared- astonished- at the cup. Leaning over, he whispers something to Soul who raised his brows in surprise before nodding and standing. After sniffing and sipping the bottle Patty's drink came from, he turned to Black Star and shook his head.

Black Star furrowed his brows and Soul returned to his previous place. Stein asked, "What are you doing?" and Black Star replied, "Checking for poison. We were taught about it by a family who deals with poison. From the taste and looks of it, I'd say one of the cyanide's. Potassium, maybe?"

"You can tell?" Maka asked, standing by the couch. Black Star mumbled an affirmative, continuing to study the body. After a few moments, he stood up and said, "Who wants to carry her?"

Liz suddenly appeared by them. "I will." Her tone suggested that if anyone argued, Patty wouldn't be the only one dead. Black Star nodded and turned around. "I'll carry Tsubaki. Soul- Stein. Carry Kim and Ox?" They all nodded and started leaving. Stein grabbed Kim from Soul and hurried out the door; maybe if he was fast enough, he could lock his door and go to bed. Soul rolled his eyes, huffed, and picked up Ox; if Stein thought he was getting away, he was dead wrong.

Kidd and Black Star exchanged glances before Kidd left to get sleeping pills and Black Star picked up Tsubaki. Before he left, he looked around the room, nodded slowly, and locked the door.

* * *

-The next morning-

Stein awoke feeling strangely too comfortable to get up, he groaned and snuggled closer to it, feeling it shift in response. It only took a moment before his eyes snapped open and he shot up, turning to stare at the other person; for some reason, he felt like he knew who it was without having to look. He reached out to pull back the covers.

A hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder while a leg landed over his. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with Soul straddling his waist, hands pushing on his shoulders. "Good morning, Doctor." he purred, dipping his head to lick at Stein's chest. Stein whimpered and tried to push him away, only to gasp and clutch at Soul's arms when he latched onto a nipple. Soul smirked and switched to the other.

"What-What are you doing in here?" Stein asked, mentally cursing the fact that he's stuttered again. He shivered when Soul dragged his nails down his arms and started to bite up his chest. He nipped at Stein's collar bone and dipped his tongue between them, enjoying the sound of the older man's panting.

"Wanted to get to know you better. Thought you might need a distraction, too." Soul whispered. He started to bite, suck, and lick at Stein's neck.

"I don't think...I'm not...I mean that I don't know what..." he trailed off again. He was torn between letting Soul do what he wants and asking him to stop. He gave an unconscious whine of frustration when Soul started to roll his nipples between his fingers.

"I know." Soul soothed, nuzzling the area under Stein's ear. "I don't top, so you'll have free reign." When Stein didn't answer after a moment, he went one step further. "I'll tell you what to do, if you want." he purred, rolling his ass back into Stein's forming erection. Stein gasped and arched a little before gripping Soul's hips and grinding into him. Soul released a breathy chuckle into Stein's ear before murmuring, "First you..."

* * *

Breakfast was nearly finished by the time Soul, walking with a grin and a limp, and Stein walked into the room. Stein had a slight blush that deepened every time he looked at Soul. He avoided him other than quick glances; Soul did nothing to gain his attention. He chose, instead, to sit with Kidd and Black Star.

They exchanged knowing glances, grinned, and grabbed the bagels and jam. They traded heated whispers for a few moments. Soul's eyes swept the table before pausing near the middle on a circular glass stand. On it, was the change he was looking for. He pointed.

"There were ten yesterday, right? But there are nine today." His voice hushed all present and drew their eyes to the stand. Indeed, there had been ten little glass spiders and today there were nine. Tsubaki whimpered and stood, eyes wide, before racing from the room, barely missing Ox. Said man peeked inside the before taking an empty seat at the table. "I don't believe that everyone has shared a story." He sent a pointed look to Kidd and Soul.

Kidd blinked in confusion before shrugging. "Kristen Mullins. My father had sent me cinnamon cookies by mistake. I didn't care much for them, so I gave them to her. I hadn't thought to tell her what kind they were, and the tin hadn't said what kind either. She had an allergic reaction and died. Her family has been crying 'murder' ever since." He shrugged and sipped his coffee; black.

Everyone gave him blank stares, faces unable to display how they really felt. Soul was barely able to keep the lust he felt from showing. Kidd smirked behind his cup and shifted his leg, moving Soul's hand from his thigh to above his knee.

Ox turned his eyes to Soul, who stared back with a raised brow. Ox raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. Everyone leaned closer to Soul, wanting to hear his story, even Kidd and Black Star- who had both heard it before- leaned closer. Soul gave a sharky smirk.

With a shrug and a sigh, he began, "Crista was what you might call a gold digger. Even though she was completely loyal to my brother and -family, it wasn't 'from the kindness of her heart'." he sneered. His fingers were steeples and his eyes were cruel, his teeth glinted harshly in the dimmed light. A few of them thought fleetingly that this was what the devil might look like. "My brother is a famous violinist; adding his own mounds of money to our 'families'. She wanted his money and only his money. Her loved her, though. He was planning on asking her to marry him. He told me himself, you know? First time we'd talked in years. I heard her talking to someone on the phone about how 'Wes was such a chump' and 'that looser actually believes I give a damn about him!'" The fake laugh he'd copied and forced smile disappeared instantly. He sipped his coffee before continuing.

"I walked in and she looked at me. Then she sneered and started to make fun of him. I shut the door, told her to shut up, locked it- and shot her." Almost everyone jumped at the sudden admission. Soul looked around and rolled his eyes before finishing his coffee and adding, "A butler kept everyone away till they were all asleep. I buried her in the woods near the house. Then I forged a note, had it given to Wes, and cleaned the room." He stood and gave a 'look' to his friends before leaving.

Everyone stood, leaving the room. Maka and Stein watched Kidd and Black Star follow a shadow down a hall near the stairs. Shaking their heads, they entered the room from before and began to share information about themselves and their families. Maka's father showed up quite a lot in the conversation.

* * *

Three hours later, when the other three walked back in, Soul's limp was more pronounced while Black Star was hiding his own fairly well. The others gave them a passing glance before returning to what they were previously doing.

Maka and Liz were now seated on one of the couches, chatting about one thing or another. Kim was on the other couch with her feet on the table and head thrown back, obviously trying to relax while she could. Stein was standing by the fireplace with Ox, chattering on and on about something obviously disturbing- dissections, if Ox's expression meant anything.

The three exchanged glances and sat at the table, beginning to chat about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Another two or three hours passed before Ox managed to exit, pale and sweating, before retuning a short while later with a tray of sandwiches and tea. He set them on the coffee table before glancing hesitantly at Stein and seating himself beside his wife. Conversations were put on a very short pause while they stood and grabbed their simple lunch.

Soul grabbed some fish sandwiches; Kidd and Black Star grabbed Chicken; Maka, Liz, and Stein grabbed what appeared to be shredded vegetables on bread. After finishing his own sandwiches Soul looks around, counting heads. When he finished, his brows furrowed and he stood, mouthing the numbers as he did another head-count.

"Soul? Is something wrong?' Black Star asked. Immediately, all conversations stopped and all eyes turned to the albino. He nodded slowly and his eyes searched the room. "Where's Tsubaki? I'm a bit worried for her. After all, Patty's killer could be outside." He emphasized the last word, making the others flinch at the double meaning.

"Don't worry, she's fine. While you three were...playing, I went to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully. Must have been nerves. Old wounds re-opened, sudden death, missing pieces, it goes on." Kim muttered thickly. All eyes turned to her and Soul frowned. She sighed and layed her arm over her eyes. "I heard her running and went to check on her. I finished what I was doing in the kitchen first though." she added, as if it were an after thought.

Soul nodded and sat down, continuing to gaze thoughtfully at the remaining sandwiches and tea. Following his line of thought, Kidd sighed and stood. "If it'll make you feel better, then I'll take her some sandwiches and tea. Do you want me to bring her downstairs too?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm. Soul ignored it and shook his head, sending him a grateful look. Kidd rolled his eyes and left, taking a cup of tea and the sandwiches with him.

He was gone a long time. Finally, Soul became too worried and nervous. With a jerk, he stood and walked quickly to the door, wrenching it open. He came face to face with Kidd, pale-faced and wide-eyed. Soul's eyes widened before narrowing and he gently pulled the dazed man inside before pushing him into the nearest chair. "Kiddo? Kiddo-kun?" he knelt by Kidd's feet and grabbed his hands, shaking them a little. "Kidd! Snap out of it! Wake up!"

He jerked and blinked. Kim shifted to watch from the couch. Kidd turned wide and frightened eyes on Kim before turning them on the others, one by one. "Tsu-Tsuba-she's dead." he ended with a strange tone in his voice; it sounded dead and flat, suddenly calm and serious.

The room fell equally flat and quiet.

* * *

If you want the two lemons, or just one, PM or review me. Don't feel too bad if you have to wait until this story is finished, though. I'll more than likely wait for this story to finish before doing them. So that I have them all lined up and don't have to go back and forth between this story and the lemons.

By 'outside', Soul means two things. They are:** 1)** that the person could be literally outside the room, and** 2)** that the person may not be one of them and be someone else entirely.

Please enjoy and tell me id you have any questions, comments, or problems. Please inform me of any mistakes you see. Flamers will be ignored and deleted upon sight. You have been warned.


	5. Goodnight, sleep tight, dont let spiders

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), character death, cursing, kinks, leather, yaoi, yuri, lemons-(to rule out all anal-holes, the lemons are- unfortunately- not added. Distracts from the purpose. If you want lemons, please see bottom.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'

**Death List:**

Patty - Anthony Marston - **1**

Tsubaki - Vera Claythorne - **2

* * *

**

Ch.5: Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the spiders bite

-Nine little Indian boys sat up very late;

One overslept himself and then there were eight.-

* * *

Sounds, colors, and time itself seemed to blend together. The next thing they knew, everyone was gathered in Tsubaki's room, watching as Stein and Black Star checked her body. Soul was busy trying to calm Kidd, who kept muttering that "its too damn early for this shit." and "I don't get paid enough for this bullshit." Soul giggled and pulled him to his feet.

They whispered for a moment before grinning and stepping over to Stein. Maka could've sworn she heard something about 'garters' and 'lace'. She didn't want to know.

"How'd she die?" Liz spoke up suddenly from behind her. Maka jumped in surprise and looked behind herself at the taller girl.

"She 'overslept herself'." Soul smiled, holding in a grin. Kim raised a brow and put her hands on her hips. Soul let the grin peek through and pointed to the bedside table. "A bottle of sleeping pills. Must have taken them and never woke up." Black Star smacked Soul's arm in return for the joke.

"I see. Like the old rhyme; ten little Indian boys, is that right? Patty chocked her little self and now Tsubaki has overslept. And then there were eight..." she trailed off, staring at her feet. Maka gave her a sad look. Without noticing herself doing it, Maka's eyes slowly traveled down Liz's body. She blushed as she studied the other girl, certain thoughts floating through her head. With a start, she pushed away the disturbing thoughts and turned around.

She caught Soul's eyes and blushed, looking away. Soul's teeth glinted in the corner of her eye. Liz raised a brow to Soul, nodding at Maka; Soul shook his head and turned to whisper to Stein. His hand slipped, unnoticed, into Stein's pocket.

"I'm going to look through her things. See if she had a reason to die. Anyone want to help?" As he spoke, Soul was already going through her drawers. Kidd shrugged and started on the other side of the room. Black Star, however, looked scandalized. "Your going through a dead person's things?" he shouted.

Soul rolled his eyes and sighed, speaking without turning around. "Yes, Star, we are. We need to find out why she would kill herself. If you don't want to help, then you can go back downstairs. Grab a drink or two, calm your nerves." He continued to go through Tsubaki's drawers, ignoring everyone else in the room. Liz was looking in between them, eyes guarded. Maka looked uncertain, wondering if she was intruding on something personal.

Black Star stilled completely for a moment before his head lowered and he turned. Maka couldn't see his eyes due to the shadows from his hair, but she still flinched. He walked soundlessly and stiffly down the hall before disappearing down the stairs. Maka missed the look Kidd and Soul shared; Liz seemed to be the only one to catch it.

A moment later, Kidd reached Tsubaki's desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small, leather-bound book with thin gold writing. "Hey. I think I found her diary."

He flipped through a few pages before giving a snort and reading aloud. "'May 28. I got a new job. I really had no choice, what with the library barely paying and all. I'm going to start tomorrow. I hope I can handle doing both.'"He waited a moment, reading silently before turning the page and snorting again. "'I love my job! The leather feels so warm in my hand and the sharp 'crack' it makes when it touches skin sends thrills through me. The way it hugs my body and-'" here, he broke off, chocking and going a bright red. He cleared his throat and skipped the next few lines. "'Its a great stress relief. Of course, the fact that its so-'"he chocked again, blushed darker, and cleared his throat. He skipped the next few pages, muttering under his breath, "I never would have guessed that she was so-" he cut off, staring at a certain page.

"Liz, you'll love this! 'There was this cute cop who came in today. She said that she needed something new and painful. Lady Chantell brought her up to me. She really was cute; that short blond hair and sad, haunted blue eyes. They begged me to dominate her; she needed to be controlled, just for a while. When it was over, we exchanged names. Patricia seems to fit her a lot, but I prefer 'Patty' myself. Hopefully we can meet again and I can show her a few less painful things.'" He turned to look at Liz, who seemed too shocked to show any emotion.

It was at that time that Soul uttered a sound of success. They turned and felt their jaws drop.

In his hands was a leather body suit; he quickly dropped it, however, and turned back to the trunk behind him. He straightened back up with a leather whip in one hand, and a leather gag in the other. "Some-one, had a thing for lea-ther, huh?" He dropped them and turned back around to rummage through the chest. Kidd turned back around with a blush and continued to silently read the diary. Maka stood by the door, debating, before grabbing Liz's arm and gently leading her from the room.

She paused before leading her to the room opposite the one they had just exited; Maka's room. Patty's was beside Maka's and Liz's was down the hall, last door on the left. Stein watched as Maka's door closed behind them with a muffled 'click'.

Kidd, glancing up from Tsubaki's diary, saw Stein standing in the doorway. A few trained signals and movements, and he had Soul's attention. With a nod to Stein's turned back and a few quick glances and gestures, Soul was bending over to grab something by his feet. He glanced at Kidd, who grinned back, slipping the diary into a hidden pocket. Soul nodded, throwing him a pair of handcuffs from the chest; it surprised them both that they were pure metal with no signs of leather. Holding their breath in the hopes that Stein wouldn't notice them, they silently got into position. Kidd held the handcuffs out and open, prepared to lock them at any moment, and Soul stood a few feet behind Stein, holding the whip. They slowly exhaled. Kidd nodded.

Soul let the whip fly, striking Stein on the shoulder blade with enough force to shock him from his thoughts. He cried out in pained surprise, falling to his knees. He reached back to feel his shoulder, trying to determine just what in the hell had hit him. A hand grabbed his wrist, followed by cold metal, pulling it to his front before catching his other wrist. He had time to think, _'Handcuffs.',_ before another sharp 'crack' was heard and pain flared from his back once more. He released another cry and slouched forward. He heard a grunt and there was pain in his neck, then darkness.

Kidd caught him before he fell, turning a glare on Soul, who was packing things into the chest- leaving the suit out, he didn't know where it'd been, and he honestly didn't _want_ to know- while glancing worriedly at Stein. "Did you have to hit him so hard_ twice_?" Kidd asked.

Soul closed and latched the chest. Standing, he grabbed one of the handles and replied, "I _wouldn't_ have done it twice, but he seemed to be regaining his mind. I needed to keep him distracted; it was just hard enough to hurt. ...Think he'll accept it?"

With a final glare, Kidd rolled his eyes and stood. "You taking that chest back to your room?" Soul nodded, almost happily, and Kidd started dragging Stein down the hall. He paused by the stairs before continuing on to the 'men's part of the hall'.

"Hey Kidd!" Soul whispered loudly from behind him. Kidd turned and stopped. "Let's take him to a different room." Before Kidd could speak, Soul was already passing him, trying the doors to the unoccupied rooms. He returned a moment later with an annoyed huff. "Black Star's?" he grumbled. Kidd chuckled at his irritation and nodded, dragging Stein's unconscious body down the hall. Across from Black Star's room was an empty room, and beside it, Stein's. With a quick glance to the top of the stairs, they opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind them.

Soul pushed the chest against the wall and stood, turning to study the room. Across from the door is a window which looks out on the base of the incline to the cliff. Under the window was a small nightstand with a bed to its left, an inch from the wall. Across from the bed was a large wardrobe. He returned his focus to the bed, smirking when he saw Kidd starting to chain Stein to Black Star's bed. "Need help?" he asked, leaning over to open the chest. Kidd looked over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to put that in your room?" he shook his head. "Never mind. Just get over here."

"Eh, I figured I'd go through it and take a few things to put in my room; leave the rest for Black Star to use. I'll take the chest to my room when he's done." Soul stepped over to Kidd, silently asking what he should do. Kid gestured to his feet. With a nod, Soul removed Stein's shoes and socks before tossing them to the floor. He pulled his feet to the end of the bed and used some leather strips- Kidd raised a brow and Soul shrugged, silently saying, 'I don't _want _to know, so don't ask.'- to tie them to the bed posts. "Keep it tight enough to keep him from escaping, but loose enough to untie." Kidd whispered in his ear. Soul shivered in surprise and nodded.

"Should I stay here and.. 'explain things' to him while you go get Black Star?" Soul asked, checking the ties. Kidd smirked and wrapped his arms around Soul's waist, pressing a palm against his stomach. He pulls Soul back, leaning over to align their bodies while nibbling on his ear. Soul gasped and tightened his grip on the ties, tilting his head in silent pleading for Kidd to move to his neck. Kidd released his ear to murmur into Soul's neck. "Want rid of me already, Soul? Hm. If I go get him and leave you here with his gift, what do I get in return?" He bit down. Soul gasped, whining when Kidd released his throat.

"N-no. I'd rather you stay. But its faster, right? And less work for Black." he rushed through his words, trying to pull Kidd down to his neck again. Kidd smirked and pulled back a little more. "What do I get?" Kidd repeated.

Soul whined and replied, "Anything. Just name it." Kidd smirked and nipped Soul's throat before pulling away completely. Before Soul could do anything in return, Kidd released him and opened the door. Before leaving, he tossed over his shoulder, "Wear that gift I got you last time."

Soul blinked and thought for a moment before blushing. After re-checking Stein's ties and going through the chest for anything he liked, he retreated to his own room. Laying his 'new toys' on his nightstand, he walks over to his suitcase- which was already mostly unpacked- and opened it, pulling out a medium sized box. With a gulp, he hesitantly set the box on his bed and pulled off the lid.

After staring nervously into the box for a few moments, he sighs, "Might as well get this over with...", and reaches inside. He groans as he stares at the piece of material before setting it aside and emptying the box. Another groan escapes and he pulls off his clothes before pulling on the outfit. Tugging at the ends, he straightens his hat, pulls on his shoes and sighs. He spends a brief moment thanking Kidd for getting him normal shoes before turning and exiting.

Stein moans, shakes his head once, and slowly blinks open his eyes. The first thing he sees is white. Squinting, he makes out a small red cross on the left breast of a white dress. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Nurse? Do you have something for my head?" He groans and closes his eyes, thinking, before re-opening them. "Nurse? How did I... where am I? What happened?" he looks around._ 'Wait. This isn't a hospital.-' _His eyes snap open and he tries to sit up. Keyword: tries. He looks up to find himself handcuffed to a bed. Trying his legs, he finds them tied as well. The nurse gives a huff of indignation that Stein chooses to also ignore.

Warm breath in his ear, however, he couldn't ignore. He jerks his head away and 'she' laughs. "Now, now Stein. Its rude to ignore someone."

Stein blinks and turns his head. "Soru?" he whispers in disbelief. Soul nods and chuckles, latching onto an ear. "Soul!" he tilts his head, forcing Soul to release his ear. The effort was wasted, however. Soul chuckles and moves to his throat. "You wont get away _that_ easily, dear. So sorry." he whispers against the skin before biting down.

Stein gasps and moans, nearly giving in. He'd always been particularly sensitive there. He barely manages to hold back a whine of disappointment when Soul releases him, only to gasp again when he moves onto another sensitive section. Soul smirks and laps at the new bite mark, sliding his hand under Stein's shirt. Stein gives a small whine at the combination, tilting his head back and going limp. Soul chuckles and sits up, waiting for Stein to open his eyes and look at him before speaking. "Would you like to know why your here?" he asked, keeping his voice level.

Stein growled at Soul's apparent lack of reaction. "What do you think?" he growled breathlessly. Soul had started slowly running his hand up Stein's chest. The shirt was pushed up and he shivers at the cool air.

Soul smirks down at him, pushing the shirt over his head and up around his elbows. When Stein opens his eyes -closed to ensure that blindness-by-shirt- wouldn't occur- afterwords, Soul was nearly nose-to-nose with him. He couldn't help the sharp inhale of surprise. Soul smiles and whispers, "Me and Kidd have offend Black. And so, we have decided to give him a gift."

As Soul nips and licks a trail down Stein's neck to his chest, Stein has to suppress a whimper. "Me." he said, matter-of-factly. Soul nods and latches onto a nipple. Stein shivers and closes his eyes, giving in. Soul gives a pout and desires to try his hand at making Stein 'fight back'.

"C'mon Frankie! Aren't you even going to fight back? Or react? ...Do something?" Soul's pout deepens and he pauses, thinking, fingers unconsciously continuing to dance across Stein's skin. Stein holds back any sounds and movements, not wanting to give Soul the pleasure. _'So what am I? A convenient toy to be passed around? Who's next?' _he mentally sulks. He twitches when he feels his pants unbutton and be pulled down as far as they'd go. He huffs when his boxers follow.

When nothing happens, he opens his eyes, jumping when the first thing he sees are Soul's eyes. He jerks against the handcuffs when Soul's fingers dance, feather-light on his erection.

"Your important, Stein. Which is why your his gift. We needed the best to make it up to him. And here you are." Soul's gaze didn't waver, only blinking when he leans down.

**-With Kidd and Black Star-**

Kidd pauses at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the sound of Soul walking down the hall with a grin. He shakes his head, clears his throat, and walks to the drawing room door. A door shuts from the top of the stairs and glasses clink from inside the drawing room. With a sigh, he opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind him."Black Star?"

Said man snorts and down another glass of Scotch. "Yea?" he looks over and pauses before snorting again and refilling his glass. "Finally done defiling the dead?"

Kidd rolls his eyes and steps forward. "Yes, we're done." he sighs. "But its not like we were being purposely disrespectful. We only wanted to know why she would commit suicide. Alright with you?" He pulls the glass from Black Star's hand and downs it. Grabbing his arm, Kidd sits the glass on the table and drags him out the door.

Neither takes the time to close the door on their way up the stairs. Kidd glances behind him to the quickly sobering martial artist and begins to speak quickly, "I'm fully aware that what we did has brought up memories of what happened when you were a kid; I'm pretty sure Soul is also aware of it. So, in the hopes of making it up to you, we have decided to give you a gift."

Black Star blinks confusedly. Before he could ask however, Kidd had thrown open his door and pushed him inside. He had to blink again and rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Soul, in a short nurses uniform that barely made it to mid-thigh, was bent over Stein, who was chained and tied to his bed. From what he could see, they appeared to be making out, but with Soul's outfit, where his hands were going, and the alcohol that still had his mind fuzzy, his brain shut down before he could really process it.

Kidd, who wasn't completely intoxicated, lasted longer. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he grabs Black Star and pushes him to the bed before pulling Soul away from Stein and out the door. He leans back against it, wrapping his arms around Soul's waist. Soul groans and leans back against Kidd, tilting his head. "Kidd, please. Can't wait much longer. Now?" he pants, reaching back to pull Kidd's head closer. Kidd smirks and chuckles, lapping at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Soul whines and arches into him, trying to pull him closer. Kidd's smirk widens and he grips Soul's hips, pulling him back while he thrusts forward.

Soul whimpers and pushes back. Kidd growls and twirls Soul around, crushing their lips together. Kidd pushes on Soul's hips, steering him down the hall to Soul's room. Pushing Soul against his own door, Kidd removes his tongue from Soul's mouth and breaks away, panting for air. He slides a hand up the back of Soul's thigh and blindly gropes for the doorknob. He finds it and captures Soul's lips again, plundering his mouth and making Soul whimper in desperation. They stumble inside and Kidd slams the door.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Had a brief bout of Writer's Block (missed my yearly vaccine) and had to work through it. But, to make it up to you all, I have started a story for WB instances. I have written two chapters already while I was waiting for my muse to return from its vacation. Luckily, I believe that it has returned and will stay. This new story could be 'skipping chapters', so if you see that, just know that it means that GothicPumpkin63 has written that chapter, so go read it on her site. Otherwise, I will list the reason in a earlier/later chapter. Sorry and thank you so much for being patient~!

As always, please inform me of any problems, questions, changes that are needed, etc. Thank you.

-**LEMONS!**-All Lemons will be added as a separate story (group of one-shots) after this story. They may or may not be in order if they are written before this is completed.

_***Note to Flamers***_- Do **NOT**. And I mean NOT even think about flaming me. Got that? If your just here to flame, bitch, gripe, complain, etc. here's some advice for you: _Get the hell away from my fics, my site, and me. No. Body. Cares. About your whinny anal bitching. Okay? So shut the foogle up. _**Any and all Flames will be deleted without being read and Flamers will be reported. I will find ways if I have to -invent- them. Got it? There's no point in flaming just because you don't like the way its written, the pairings involved, or anything else. If you don't like it, there are two options. A -Back Button- that is near the top in the left corner, or an -X Button- also near top in the right corner. Use them. Don't like, don't read. Simple.**

Now that that is taken care of, if you have something that will -help- my fics improve, please review and tell me. But if your just going to flame, don't even bother.

Thank you all and I hope you've enjoyed! (If you are not a Flamer or interested in Lemons, then most of this does not apply to you. So please ignore it. If you Are, Read it. Thank you.)


	6. Part 1

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), character death, cursing, kinks, leather, yaoi, yuri, lemons-(to rule out all anal-holes, the lemons are- unfortunately- not added. Distracts from the purpose.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'

**Death List:**

Patty - Anthony Marston - **1**

Tsubaki - Vera Claythorne - **2**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 6: Part 1

- Eight little Indian boys traveling in Devon;

One said he'd stay there and then there were seven-

The next morning, as they were all having breakfast, Maka proposed the idea of taking the boat back to the main land. Everyone agreed that it was the best thing to do, and they -minus Soul, who was still tired from the night before and was sleepily sipping his coffee- rose to their feet.

Its at this time that Ox comes running into the dinning room, panting and wild-eyed. Even Soul perks up, slowly coming awake. Kim looks up from where she stands, picking up the empty platters to wash. "Ox? Whats wrong? Did something happen? Is someone else..." she trails off and everyone looks around, trying to find out who was missing.

"The boat!" he shouts. Liz leads him to a seat. "What about the boat?" she asks, calm. He looks up, searching for something only he knows before saying, "Its not coming!"

The others look surprised. _'What?'_ seemed to be the thought shared between them. Kidd narrows his eyes. "How do _you_ know? What _proof_ do you have?" Ox whines and pushes a folded piece of paper towards them.

Cautious, Stein picks it up, twitching as Soul climbs into his lap and the others surround him.

_'To the inhabitants of Spinner Island,_

_Please forgive the suddenness, however I have been given the orders by the owner, a_

_Mister Evun Owens. With this letter, you should find many boxes. In these boxes are __your supplies for the next two weeks. Afterward, I will arrive at the normal time. __Please be assured that I have nothing to do with this except for my payment._

_ -__Frank the Fisherman_

_P.S.: I have left a special box. I hope you find it.'_

Stein narrows his eyes and looks around, finding Liz, Maka, and Black Star still behind him while Kim was kneeling by Ox, holding his hand and whispering. "Where are the others?" he asks. The other three jump as if struck before glancing around. They race from the room, finding them outside by a large pile of boxes and crates.

Soul turns. "Food. And other such." he says before turning back and turning toeing the nearest box. Maka frowns and walks to Soul's side, opening a box. Her frown deepens. "We should put these up. There's no telling what's in them." With a sigh, Black Star appears at her side and lifts the smallest crate he could reach, turning to walk back inside. Someone clears their throat and everyone starts grabbing boxes and crates, trudging back to the mansion.

An hour or so later, as Maka is heading back outside to help the others with one of the larger crates, she catches movement in the corner of her eye. She turns in time to see the edge of a black coat disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs. Narrowing her eyes, she turns back to the door and watches as Black Star, Stein, and Ox manage to lift it. She walks back to the kitchen and watches as the others work.

Liz was busy emptying a box while Kim sorted through it. Soul came out of the pantry -a small walk-in room with too _much_ room in Maka's opinion- and looked over. He raises his brow before heading over to Kim. She points to a small pile and he grabs as much as possible, limping back to the pantry and disappearing inside. Maka waits until Liz reaches for another box before reaching over and grasping her shoulder.

Liz looks over her shoulder, confused. Maka jerks her head, silently asking if Liz would follow her. Liz glances to Kim, who gives them a shooing motion before returning to the box she was unpacking.

Liz nods and stands, following Maka out and down the hall to an empty room. A single chair was against the left wall, a few bookcases, tables, and a couple of desks were randomly placed around the room. Maka turns and stops, looking to Liz who sits in the chair. _'Weird.'_ she thinks, looking around. _'All these tables and desks, but only one chair, and even _that's_ not near them!'_ Maka gives a light cough and Liz turns back to her. "What did you want to see me about?"

Maka frowns. "Where was everyone when the last boxes were being brought in?" Liz blinks, startled. "What?" Maka sighs. "Where everyone when last boxes brought in?" **(1)**

Liz frowns as well, thinking. "Black Star, Stein, and you were bringing them in. Kidd had stopped to ask us a thing or two. He left with Ox, who'd been opening the pantry door for Soul. Then they left; I'm not sure where, though. Kim and I were unpacking the boxes first; we have to find something to open the crates. And Soul was in the pantry, going through everything and putting things up. Why?"

Maka clenches her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. "I was going out side to help, but I..I saw something. In the corner of my eye."

Liz perks up, leaning forwards. "Oh? And what would that be? Where was it?"

Maka sighs, raising a hand to her forehead. "A coat." Liz frowns in disappointment, slumping a little. She opens her mouth, but Maka continues. "It was in the hall upstairs. The corner of a black coat. That's all i know about it, though. -Oh! And silent footsteps! I couldn't hear them walking. ...How many people match that description?"

Liz leans back, steepling her fingers as she thinks. "Black coats... well, we know as a matter of fact who has one. Me, you, Soul, Kidd, and Ox. But Stein doesn't; all I've ever seen him wear are those weird lab coats. Kim might, but for some reason, I doubt it. I don't think Black Star even _has_ a coat." She smirks. "As for the walking, there's myself, Soul, Black Star, Ox, Kim, and Kidd. Possibly Stein as well."

Maka crosses her arms, biting a knuckle as she thinks. "So the only ones that fit both are Ox, Soul, you, and Kidd." She pauses, looking up. "Why Kidd, Ox, Kim and Stein?"

Liz sighs, rubbing a shoulder. "Well, Kidd's been friends with Soul and Black Star -supposedly, anyway- right? So he's probably able to do it too. Ox and Kim are servants- they'd need to know how to walk silently so they wouldn't disturb their employer, right? And Stein- well." She makes a face. "He talks about dissecting people, and they wouldn't just _throw_ themselves at him, yelling 'dissect me!' would they?"

Maka giggles before coughing and calming. "So who was gone around the time I saw the coat that matches?"

Liz thinks, chewing her bottom lip. "Ox, Kidd, and Soul." Maka blinks. "Ox, I saw outside with Black Star and Stein. I must have missed Kidd. But why Soul?"

Liz stands and stretches. "'Cuz he was in the pantry and I couldn't see 'em. Might be some secret passageway that he found and we don't know about." She finally straightens and gives Maka a grin, signaling that she was joking. Maka laughs and they turn to the door. Suddenly, she freezes and stares at it. A sense of foreboding sweeps over her and she shivers. Liz stops behind her, peering over her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Maka frowns. "Was the door cracked when we started talking?" she mutters. Liz freezes, the same sense of foreboding sweeping over her. "I'm... not sure." They look at each other before Maka steps forward and pushes open the door. No one was there.

* * *

Okay, now before you get your panties in a collective bunch, yes, there will be another death. In this chapter. However, I have decided to do this in 2 parts. The second has been started, but don't expect it anytime soon. Needless to say, the killers distraction technique starts to go a little..screwy after this. But that doesn't mean he/she won't try. Can you guess? As for why it took so long,...eh, I'm a bit lazy. I was originally going to make you all wait until I'd finished both parts. So I guess you can be glad that I, _finally_, decided to type this up, huh?

If you think you know who the killer(s) really is/are, then visit my poll. If you think you know how their distracting the others (or at least a few of them) then review or PM me. If you manage to get it right, then I might give you a hint. -grin-

**(1)**- Caveman talk. It works for when you don't want to repeat something, but have to. Cut out a few words, but leave the main ones in.


	7. Part 2

**And Then There Were None**

Summery: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Kid, Stein, Kim, and Ox are invited to a mansion. But when one of them dies, they have to discover which of them is the killer. But what is their connection? And why them?

Warnings: OOC-ness (due to them being older), character death, cursing, kinks, leather, yaoi, yuri, lemons-(to rule out all anal-holes, the lemons are- unfortunately- not added. Distracts from the purpose.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Agatha Christie's 'And Then There Were None'

**Death List:**

Patty - Anthony Marston - **1**

Tsubaki - Vera Claythorne - **2**

* * *

Ch. 6: Part 2

Everyone was seated around the dinner table while Kim and Ox brought in dish after dish. After everything was in its place and the two servents were seated, they all started eating. Liz and Maka kept exchanging uneasy looks. Anyone could have heard them talking, especially the murderer.

Soul glances around and sighs, sending Black Star a look. Black Star nods and glances around before starting a random conversation with the person across from him; Stein. Said man starts at the sudden noise before answering. Soul smiles and catches Kidd's eye. They both grin before turning back to their meal. Soul, a quick eater, finishes early and sets aside his fork, steepling his fingers and observing the others.

_'Liz and Maka seem uneasy. Hiding something? Kidd is grinning; happy enough; at seems nervous and afraid. Trapped? Kim seems worried about her husband and maybe a little panicky. Well hidden. Black Star seems a little... off. Not as bouncy perhaps; a little more subdued about something. Stein seems a little embarrassed but not much. Thoughtful. Collected.'_ He furrows his brows just the slightest bit, smoothing his face into a smile when Stein looks over at him.

Stein frowns and leans back in his chair, sticking his hands in his pockets. He furrows his own brows, frown deepening; Soul raises a brow when Stein turns to look at something in his hand. Glancing around to make sure no one is watching, Stein quietly opens the folded sheet and skims over it.

He blinks, glancing around the table once more before catching Soul's eye. He nods. Soul grins back, looking over to Black Star. Stein replaces the note and picks up his coffee cup. He begins to observe the others as well. Only four people gave him the impression of 'hiding something'. Liz, who kept glancing around, careful to not eat something that someone else hadn't. Maka, who ate nervously and kept glancing around, as if expecting someone to jump out with a knife. Black Star, who's eyes were carefully blank and body prepared for an unexpected escape.

Stein takes another sip of coffee, glancing at Soul. He hopes they can all survive this. _'If I get off this island, I'll definitely tell him.'_ he thinks, turning sad eyes to Maka.

* * *

Later, around lunch time, everyone was clustered in groups within the Drawing Room. Maka and Liz were chattering in a corner, careful to appear casual. Black Star was on one of the couches with Ox, sharing 'college days' with the other man. Kidd and Stein were sharing... _interests_.. at the table (for 'some reason', Soul and Black Star both shivered violently). Kim and Soul were standing in a different corner, talking about Soul's strange childhood and Italian customs.

Suddenly- to everyone else anyway- , Soul grabs Kim's upper-arms, spews an Italian phrase in an exaggerated-romantic manner while leaning her back, and kisses her. On the lips.

Ox gapes, hands twitching violently. Kidd and Black Star deadpan, sigh, and turn around, not caring. Liz and Maka gape before calming and moving away. They wanted _no_ part in the oncoming massacre.

Soul and Kim separate, grinning. Soul spews more Italian and straightens. Kim snorts and they bust out laughing, ignoring the looks they received. Soul slips his hands back into his pockets and strikes up another conversation with her.

It lasts roughly ten minutes before a clock chimes and she bids him goodbye. He returns the gesture, smiling secretively. Ox glares at Soul as he follows his wife to the kitchen.

Soul, still completely unconcerned, glances around and grins. He moves to sit on Stein's other side. Oh, the horrors he shall suffer through after this.

* * *

Ox was still scowling when they reach the kitchen. Kim laughs and passes him, heading for the oven. "Oxie, don't be so angry. Its alright! He didn't mean it!" she giggles, turning to him after putting the kettle on to boil.

He frowns at her, stepping closer. "Oh? Do _all_ gay men randomly kiss people's wives? Or am I just lucky?" He scowls when she laughs, waving him off. "What?" He gasps, clutching her arms. "Is he _not_ gay? Has he been _lying_ to us this _whole_ time?"

Kim smacks his hands away and shakes her head. "No, Ox. He's _gay_. He was just telling me a story about his cousin and a waitress. That's all. He _doesn't_. Want me." She smiles, speaking as though to a young child.

Ox frowns at her before shaking his head and sighing. He digs in the bread box. "Hm. That's strange." Kim glances over, giving a questioning hum. Ox shrugs and pulls out a new loaf. "Didn't we still have some from that last loaf?"

Kim sets a tray beside Ox's cutting board and peers around his shoulder. "We did. A good chunk, at least."

Ox scowls. "Must'a been some snack we missed." He finishes the sandwiches, grabs a plate, and sets up the tray. Kim follows with her own cup but sits at the dinning room table in the next room. Ox turns to stare at her, narrowing his eyes. "Kim?" he draws it out suspiciously.

She turns to smile at him, blowing on her tea innocently. "I think I'll stay here awhile. I'm getting another of my headaches." He nods. "Thought so. I'll be back in a few minutes okay? If you need anything, just call me." A kiss and an agreement later, he disappears out the door.

She waits a few moments before slumping, rubbing her forehead. "Not a normal headache." she mumbles, pulling a bottle from her pocket and shaking out two pills. She downs them with her tea and slumps in her seat, rubbing her temples. _'Please go away... Please go away... Please go away...'_

_ _ _ Thirty minutes later, Drawing Room_ _ _

Ox scowls and glances at his watch. _'She should've been back by now.'_ He huffs and stands, gaining the attention of the others.

Soul frowns up at him, prepared to stand. "Is something wrong, Oxy?"

Ox frowns back, pursing his lips when something strikes him as odd. _'But what is it?'_ He shakes it off and heads for the door. "Kim said she was getting another of her headaches earlier, so she stayed in the dinning room. She should've been back by now. If nothing else, she would've called me by now." He throws open the dinning room door and breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing his wife in her seat.

He steps closer, thinking she'd merely fallen asleep. He freezes when the oddness of the scene suddenly strikes him.

Kim was slumped in her seat, hands folded beneath her breasts -a habit she'd picked up from her cousin Jackie- and her head lolled so that her chin rested on her chest.

He's vaguely aware of his lips moving, followed shortly by Stein shoving him gently aside to bend over by his wife. Ox swallows when Stein shakes his head and seems to wilt a little.

The doctor turns to him and lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

Ox wails and falls to his knees, mind going blank.

* * *

Sorry its taken me so long to get this up. I got a little stuck near the end. So if it seems a little.. off, don't worry, that's probably why. As for the 'she would've called' thing- no. They _do not_ have cell phones in this time period. There is no set date for this fic, but its before most of the tech we have today came out, but around -say- Agatha Christie's books time periods. So if that helps, good for you. If not, then it doesn't matter much.

Now, if any of you don't mind, please leave a review or vote on my poll. Who do _you_ think is the killer?


End file.
